


A Bet

by CryptidBae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), doomcio - Fandom
Genre: Akande had to go to the concert, Doomcio, Fluff, Hana and Lúcio made a bet, Lúcio lost, M/M, every place is a safe place with Lúcio, smooth Lúcio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBae/pseuds/CryptidBae
Summary: Lúcio lost a bet with Hana and he had to send team Talon tickets for his next concert. Akande lost a bet with Sombra and had to go.





	A Bet

Lúcio pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his face nervously, trying to process what had happened. He had lost a bet with Hana and he had had to do whatever she said. D.va had the 'wonderful' idea of making him send four first line tickets to Team Talon.

That's what Lúcio had done two days ago, now he was sitting with the tickets that had been sent back, obviously rejected. Counting them over and over again.

"They sent back three tickets, Lucio, you count them like twenty times" Hana was enjoying his suffering. Lúcio could hear the grin on her voice even giving her back to her. "One of them is going to go see you."

"I'm too young to die!" He stood and turned to look at his friend. "This is your fault!"

"My fault? It's not my fault that one of them accepted your invitation!" she was still grinning.

"You made me send the tickets!" he pulled his own hair. "Oh God, what if it's Reaper? What if it's Widowmaker?!"

"Then it's a good thing that you never got married" She joked and laughed when Lúcio glared. "It's first line, Lúcio. They'll be right in front of you. If they try to kill you, you'll see it coming."

"That's not better. My fans will go to have a good time, not to see me get shot by an assassin" Lúcio huffed and sat back down so the girl could finish putting the green body paint on his face, cheesy and arms. "I shouldn't have sent them tickets for this concert" he whined.

"Why not?" Hana asked with a chuckle. She did enjoyed seeing him this nervous.

"Because I'll be shirtless!" he whined even louder. Hana shushed him and told him to stop moving so she could do the make up.

(...)

Time passed too quickly for Lúcio, and before he even noticed, he was already in the backstage. The body paint being done again as his manager checked that everything was in place. The sound of his rapid heartbeat was just covered by the fans screaming his name.

"Lúcio, you're out in ten seconds!" Someknd told him. Lúcio didn't reacted until Hana, about as right beside him, patted his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, have fun!" she said before pushing him. Lúcio stumbled and closes his eyes for a second when all the lights turned on. His fans started screaming when they saw him and Lúcio looked around. He felt as if this one was his first concert.

His eyes widened when he saw who was on the first line, right beside the stage, with his arms crossed and a expression that said he wasn't surprised. Doomfist was right there, looking back at Lúcio. People around him were too concentrated in the DJ's every move that they didn't noticed that the tall guy they were pushing was a feared terrorist. Lúcio couldn't help but smile at this, managing to calm down. Doomfist didn't had guns, that was good.

"Hello everybody!" he said as he walked to the middle of the stage. His fans screamed even louder. "I hope you all are having a good time."

Smiling at the "Yes!" chorus, Lúcio started the concert. For some reason, he challenged himself to make this one be the best performance that he had ever done.

(...)

The concert was over. But Lúcio was still feeling the adrenaline. Hana and his manager were telling him how amazing it had been. Lúcio was surprised of himself, he couldn't remember the last time he had sweated to the point he had to clean his face in the middle of the concert.

As always, people from the first lines went to the backstage to take picture and get their posters and merchandise signed. Lúcio's eyes widened once again when he saw Doomfist there, away from that group of fans that suprroujded him.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back" he said, walking away felon the group and to were Doomfist was. "When I got three tickets back, I didn't expected you to be the one coming."

He saw the man look him up and down, as if studying him, stopping at the sight of the mechanic legs. "Don't worry, this wasn't a trap. I lost a silly bet. My concerts are a safe space for everyone, including you."

Doomfist nodded and handed him a poster. "Uh... You want me to sign it?" he inquired. They man just nodded again. Lúcio smiled up at him. "You don't talk much out of the battlefield, do you? I'm okay with that. But you have to tell me who this is for."

"Sombra" he said simply. "She's sick and couldn't come, I lost a bet and had to be the one bringing the poster so you can sign it."

"Woah! The world's most feared hacker is my fan? I'm flattered" he laughed softly. He was about to sign the poster when he had a better idea. "I'm sure that if you thought this was a trap, you brought a communicator" he saw Doomfist nod. "Can I borrow it for a minute?"

Doomfist shook his head at district, doubting of his intentions. But Lúcio was insistent and the man ended up giving it to him. Lúcio had to hold it against his ear because it was too big for him. He found Sombra's channel.

"Hey Sombra! Lúcio here, I hope you get well soon, girl! Overwatch needs the struggle of fighting with my favorite hacker!"

He pulled the communicator away from his ears and even then he heard the high pitched scream and the spanish fangirling at the other side of the line. He laughed and handed it back to Doomfist.

"Next time one of you guys wants to come, just say it while you're trying to beat my team. Just don't try to kill me" he winked and signed the poster. Laughing when he saw the tattoos the man had. "They made my body paint just like your tattoos, but green!"

"We have something in common now" Lúcio wished he was taller. That way he could have confirmed if he had seen the ghost of a smile on the man's lips.

"Maybe we have more things in common" he said without thinking and smiling. "Maybe we could find out somewhere else, without my fans or people shooting around us?"

"That place would still be a safe place for me?" Was that a way of accepting his offer? Lúcio hoped it was.

"Everywhere is a safe place if I'm there!" he assured with excitement. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the man smile before nodding.

Whit his hands shaking, he wrote something else in the poster before handing it back, stuttering a goodbye and rushing to where his manager was calling for him. Akande looked down at the poster and decided he would keep it, since the DJ had wrote his number there.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want more. I take requests, follow me and ask for them on Tumblr @imaginedoomcio


End file.
